Daryl and Merle: The Real Story
by Dastiel4ever
Summary: I was thinking of the Walking Dead and if it wasn't Maggie who was taken with Glenn but what if it was Daryl? What if Merle beat up Daryl instead of Glenn? What if there was a more serious side of Daryl's relationship with his brother? Like say abuse? Emotional, physical, sexual sibling abuse! Don't like don't read! This will have slash in it but later on in the story!
1. How it Began

**I was thinking of the Walking Dead and if it wasn't Maggie who was taken with Glenn but what if it was Daryl? What if Merle beat up Daryl instead of Glenn? What if there was a more serious side of Daryl's relationship with his brother? Like say abuse? Emotional, physical, sexual sibling abuse! Don't like don't read! **

**Warning: Merle is a real dick in this story. Much more than what he usually is. Has sibling abuse physical, mental and possible sexual abuse as well. Don't like, don't read! Rated T for now but Rating sure to change as the story progresses. **

Glenn grins at Rick, "Yeah…fine I'll take Daryl with me then…" Rick looks at him gritting his teeth.

"Fine…just get back soon and stay out of trouble…" Rick looks at Glenn with serious eyes, "And if anything happens to Daryl…I'll kick your fucking ass understood?"

"Yup…understood…" Glenn says walking past Daryl, "Daryl, your with me today…"

"Sure thing Glenn…" Daryl says. Rick takes Daryl's arm.

"Be careful huh?"

"Rick it'll be fine its just a formula run…"

"I got a feeling just…don't be stupid huh get the shit and get out…"

"Okay Rick you got it…" Daryl says putting his backpack on following after Glenn. Beth looks at Carol who is smiling widely.

"What is it?" Beth asks.

"Some love triangle right there…" Carol says. Beth looks at Carol looking at Rick, Glenn and Daryl.

"I knew there was something up!" Beth says grinning.

"He'll go out and watch them leave just you wait…" Carol says.

"Carol…uh…can you watch Carl and Judith for me? I…I'll be right back." Rick says going out the door.

"What'd I tell ya?" Carol says.

**30 minutes later: **

"Just open the damn door Glenn geez!" Daryl says pushing him out of the way opening the door birds flying out making Glenn shriek, "Pussy damn wish I had my bow ready I could have shot some had a real nice dinner tonight…"

"Are you serious? Lets just go get the formula huh?" Glenn says.

"Damn I was just kidding…take a chill pill…" Daryl says heading into the store, "I'd say we got enough stuff here don't you think?"

"Yeah got at least 6 containers of formula should last us for quite awhile…" Glenn says.

"Then lets go…" Daryl says turning to go towards the truck Glenn doing the same thing.

"Should get back home in time for dinner…" Glenn says.

"And where is it y'all good people are calling home?" Merle asks. Daryl gulps not believing what he just heard.

"Merle?" Daryl gasps. Merle laughs.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is it my baby brother and the china man?"

"He's Korean! What the hell is that?" Daryl asks pointing to his makeshift hook.

"Oh you like that? Huh…well I found myself a medical supply warehouse. Fixed it up myself…say why don't you take me back to your camp hell I'll call it even…" Merle says making his way towards Daryl who starts to lower his bow.

"Whoa! Back the hell up! BACK UP!"

"Damn…come on now! I mean the fact that we found each other is a miracle…brother what you say huh?" Merle asks staring down Daryl, "You can trust me…I'm not like what I was before…"

"I'm not letting you go anywhere near him! All those bruises…cuts…scars you think we didn't notice?! I suggest you just get out of here and go back to where you came from!" Glenn yells. Merle laughs.

"What is he your lover boy now?" Merle asks.

"Just leave Merle…" Glenn says. Merle looks at Daryl then back to Glenn throwing his bag at Glenn shooting out the back of window of the truck. Daryl dropping his bow in the process trying to avoid the bullet and glass. He trips over the curb. Glenn gets up quickly making his way to the other side of the car where Daryl is. Glenn points his gun at Merle who has Daryl pinned up against the car left hand twisted behind his back his knife pointed at his throat, "Let him go! Let go of him!"

"Now hold up! Hold up! Put that gun in the back of the car now! Put it in the car, son…" Merle licks his lips as Glenn puts the gun in the car, "There you go now we're gonna go for a little drive…"

"We aren't going back to our camp!" Glenn says.

"No we're going somewhere else. Get in the car, Glenn! Your driving! MOVE!" Merle shouts. Glenn just stays where he is until Merle moves his knife closer to Daryl's throat.

"Don't. Okay…okay…" Glenn says.

"Your gonna be sorry little brother…sorry you made this choice now get in the car!" Merle shouts pushing Daryl into the car.

"My bow…" Daryl says holding his arm.

"It's fine…trust me…" Glenn says.

"Go! Lets go!" Merle says as Glenn starts up the car driving off.

**An hour later: **

A knock on the door of the Governors apartment, Andrea naked in bed with him.

"Sorry…I lied when I said I was off the clock…this is kind of a 24/7 kind of job…" the Governor says.

"Should I hide under the bed?" Andrea asks grinning.

"Not this time…" the Governor says getting out of bed grabbing a robe. He opens the door to see Merle.

"I've got some news…" Merle says, "All three men didn't make it but I did get Michonne…"

"Well we'll give them a hero's funeral you'll make up a story and everything will be fine and dandy…do you have it?" the Governor asks. He sighs seeing a look of confusion on Merle's face, "Her head…the sword?"

"Nah got caught in a group the others had the stuff…" Merle says, "But I did find something of interest. This guy from the Atlanta camp and…another person…seemed like they were holed up someplace nice I'll find out where its only a matter of time…"

"Andrea know them?" the Governor asks. Merle nods, "Let's keep this from her I don't want anyone to know understood?"

**Back at the prison: **

Michonne is at the fence carrying Daryl's bow and the formula and food. Rick stares at her.

"Daryl…" Rick whispers he turns around flagging down the others. Carl runs down with the keys.

"Are we gonna help her?" Carl asks, "Dad!"

"Dammit…open the door Carl…" Rick says taking out his gun shooting the walkers in the head. Carl runs to the basket picking it up.

"Dad…dad come on!" Carl shouts. Rick grabs a hold of Michonne grabbing Daryl's bow.

"Something ain't right Daryl would never leave his bow its like his favorite thing in the world…his most prized possession." Rick says shaking his head, "I shouldn't have let him go with Glenn…"

"Lets just get her up there and we'll find out what happened…" Carl says.

"Right yeah lets go…" Rick says.

**Back at Woodbury: **

Merle grins dragging his knife across the table.

"Merle what the hell are you doing?" Daryl asks gulping tied to a chair.

"I think you need a lesson just like I used to…nobody left to discipline you…they too busy drooling over you to even try…" Merle says, "Now I'm going to ask you again where the hell is the sheriff?!"

"I'm not telling you where they are…you can do whatever you want I'm not budging…" Daryl says.

"Do whatever I want huh?" Merle asks putting his knife under Daryl's nose over his mouth, "Do whatever?" Merle grins grabbing hold of Daryl's dick making Daryl whimper, "Where are they?"

"Go to hell!" Daryl screams at him knocking his head into Merle's head. Merle groans in pain his nose bleeding.

"Oh baby brother…you tell me where they are!" He pulls Daryl's hair roughly punching him repeatedly in the face. Glenn whimpers in the other room hearing every single blow, "You really aren't going to give are ya?" Merle shakes his head grabbing hold of Daryl's arms looking at him, "Do you really want more of this huh?"

"I'm not telling you shit! Those are the people that took care of me when you weren't there! They don't hurt me like you do Merle! They are MY brothers, MY sisters, MY family! They made me realize that you are nothing but a drug addicted abusive psychopath that loves to hurt anyone a real brother doesn't do the things you have done to me…" Daryl says. Merle growls standing up going out the door slamming it shut.

**Back at the Prison:**

Rick pours water onto Michonne's face.

"Hey…hey you ready to tell us what happened?" Rick asks. Michonne nods.

"Yeah…" Michonne says.

"Where did you find this bow at?"

"It was with the formula…the redneck dropped it. He was there with the Asian guy…real sorry prick to shot me jumped them…"

"They were taken?!" Carol gasps.

"Yeah by a guy named Merle…" Michonne says holding her head. Rick's face went as pale as a sheet, "You know this guy?"

"Yeah…yeah we know him…" Rick says knowing that wherever Daryl and Glenn were they were in real trouble.


	2. Pain and Misery

**Warning: This chapter has sexual abuse so please enter with caution! If you are reading this and enjoying it please review it! Thanks and hope you enjoy it sorry it is such a small chapter but it is finals week so I don't have that much time to do anything let alone write but I just had to write this or it wouldn't get out of my head. Hope you enjoy! **

Daryl just sat there staring at the door he gulps when he hears the lock click. Merle comes in with a belt and handcuffs. Daryl didn't say anything he just looked at the ground. Merle comes over untying Daryl's hands and feet from the chair. Daryl heart starts to pound fear finally settling in. Merle pushed Daryl face first into the table making Daryl groan in pain. Daryl's fear became panic when he heard Merle unbuckling his pants. Daryl turns around fighting with all the strength he had left from the last beating.

"Please…please anything but this…" Daryl sobs as Merle holds him tight.

"You brought this on yourself little brother…" Merle says ripping off Daryl's shirt. Daryl just stood there unable to fight anymore.

"You don't have to do this…not this…" Daryl says his heart bounding beyond belief his whole body shaking. Merle just grins putting the belt in Daryl's mouth.

"Bite on this will ya and shut up!" Merle says smacking Daryl hard in the face. Daryl just sobs as Merle starts to take off Daryl's pants, "Am I going to have to use these huh?" Merle asks dangling the handcuffs in front of Daryl's face; Daryl shakes his head, "Good…" Merle says turning Daryl around. Daryl just whimpers. Merle grabs hold of Daryl's dick, "You miss me?" Daryl starts to fight again using his elbows to hit Merle in the stomach.

"Please!" Daryl screams through the belt. Merle pulls Daryl's hair.

"Shut up! You know yelling only makes it worse!" Merle says pushing Daryl's head back on the table, "You keep fightin' I'm gonna have to use the cuffs!" Merle says growling as Daryl starts to kick. Merle had had enough he put the cuffs around Daryl's left ankle putting the other around the table leg. Daryl starts to yell as much as he can with the belt in his mouth, "You shut up!" Merle yells cutting Daryl's back with his knife, "You know what the consequence is when you do this dammit!" Daryl breathes heavily running out of energy to fight anymore Merle noticing this, "Damn near wore yourself out now didn't you?" Merle sighs pulling Daryl's hair, "You know I missed you brother…" Merle says slapping Daryl's cheek licking it. He grins slowly spreading Daryl's butt cheeks Daryl whimpers sobbing. Merle slams his dick into Daryl's hole making Daryl choke on his tears. Merle thrusts his hard dick further into Daryl making Daryl moan in pain. Merle thrusts back and forth moaning with pleasure when he finally cums inside Daryl. Merle pulls out of Daryl uncuffing him from the table Daryl collapsing to the ground in tears. Merle takes the belt off Daryl's mouth he sighs, "You know what comes next…four times…four whips…four times you fought me…" Merle says pulling his pants back on. Daryl crawling slowly towards a piece of metal on the floor. Merle grins kicking Daryl in the stomach making Daryl cough. Merle whips the belt onto Daryl's back buckle first Daryl holds his breathe moaning making sure not to scream. Merle made sure the last blow counted. And with that he left Daryl sobbing naked on the floor bloody and beaten just the way Merle liked it.


	3. Because I Love You

**You'll get a look into what happened when Daryl and Merle first found out about the epidemic and see what their relationship was like back then as well. Just as a side note I know Daryl is supposed to be in his mid-thirties in the show but I honestly don't think he's that old he's got to be only 24 in my opinion so I wrote him to be 16 when the epidemic happened meaning he'd be 24 when they are in Woodbury. Hope you enjoy and don't be shy in reviewing. **

**Warning: Sibling abuse, physical in this chapter also some bad language! **

Daryl was laying in the room his pants on only soaked in blood from his wounds of his back and from his asshole. He had managed to make his way to the metal weapon what he wouldn't give for his bow right now. He stands up biting down the pain he felt he sighs looking around the room looking for any place possible he could escape from. He shivers from the dampness and coldness of the room. He swiftly picks up his shirt ignoring the pain he drapes it around his shoulders not wanting to put it on quiet yet. He walked around touching the walls hoping for a hole didn't have to be a big one just a hole so he could maybe pick at it for a couple of hours. Absolutely nothing he groaned frustrated as he hit the wall with his fist.

"Daryl?" Glenn yelled at the top of his lungs. Daryl blinks.

"Glenn? Are you okay? They haven't done anything to you have they?" Daryl yells back.

"Nah…nothing…Daryl…Rick is coming he knows you to well and he knows you would never leave someplace without your bow…we will get out of this just…please…hang in there…" Glenn sighs waiting for a response.

"I've held out this long I can handle more abuse from him…" Daryl says.

"Dammit…that should be me in there!" Glenn yells kicking the table. Before Daryl could reply he hears the door open. He breathes a sigh of relief when he realizes it is not his brother.

"Um…are you Glenn?" Milton asks fixing his glasses.

"No…I'm Daryl…" He replies.

"Oh…you want some bread?" Milton asks putting the plate of bread on the table. Milton looks more closely at Daryl, "Wait a minute you are hurt…who did this to you?"

"My brother who else?" Daryl says scoffing as if he didn't already know.

"Your brother? And who would that be again?" Milton asks. 'This sorry prick is pushing my buttons.' Daryl thought but he went along with it.

"Yeah my brother Merle Dixon…" Daryl says.

"Right…well uh…there is some bread…and uh…I'll bring you some bandages and towels…" Milton says closing the door.

"Okay…damn that was weird…" Daryl says making his way over to the bread he takes a small bite knowing he isn't going to eat much with the pain he's in right now.

"Daryl?! What the hell happened?!" Glenn asks.

"This weird guy came in asked me who I was…he acted like he had no idea who I was…"

"Maybe Merle didn't tell him you were here…"

"Why the hell wouldn't he tell…?" Daryl starts it finally dawning on him, "oh…he needs these people to trust him and if they found out what he is doing to his own brother he'd lose all of that trust…" Daryl yawns deciding to lie down and try to sleep before another beating comes, "I'm gonna lie down and try to sleep. Night Glenn…" Daryl says taking the bread hiding it behind something so when he was ready to eat it he can. He lies down up against the farthest wall slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Flashback:**

Daryl had fallen asleep on his makeshift bed of dirty clothes; he jumps awake the door slamming open.

"Get the fuck up!" Merle screams pulling Daryl up.

"What's going on?" Daryl asks.

"Don't ask questions just pack up your shit and be downstairs in five minutes…" Merle says putting a suitcase down. Daryl just grabbed as many clean clothes as possible a couple of CDs. He grabbed his crossbow, arrows and book bag.

"Merle what's going on?" Daryl asks coming down the stairs. Merle growls pulling Daryl down out of view.

"Some serious shit is going down we need to get the fuck out of here!" Merle says.

"You still didn't answer my question what is going on?" Daryl asks again, Merle clocks him in the jaw.

"I said don't ask questions! You know Mrs. Simpson from across the street?"

"Yeah what about her?"

"She ate her dog! Saw her coming out of the house Chewy in the front lawn and she was looking not so good like she normally does…next thing I know she kneels down takes a bite out of Chewy! I'm fucking serious look see for yourself!" Daryl peeks over the window seeing Chewy's lifeless body in the front lawn.

"Holy shit!" Daryl yells. Merle growls punching Daryl hard in the face.

"You best get your shit together little brother…" Merle says. Daryl sniffles holding his cheek, "Come on we can sneak through the garage and get the hell out of here." Merle says pulling Daryl by the neck out the door leading to the garage, "Hop on little brother…" Merle says getting on the motorcycle. Daryl was apprehensive but did what he was told he'd rather be with his brother than alone with a woman who eats people. It seemed like they had been riding forever they rode through Atlanta before being stopped from a traffic jam cars lining the highway. Merle grits his teeth Daryl could tell he was pissed off. He hops off the bike, "What you waiting for come on…" Merle says shaking his head as Daryl gets off hands in his pockets. Merle looks around when he sees the perfect targets, "Distract them while I search their car…go on now…GO!" Merle says shoving Daryl towards the rough looking man, a woman with short gray hair two kids by her side.

"Uh…excuse me? I was just wondering if you had some bandages possibly. I fell off my motorcycle…" Daryl asks biting his lips looking at the woman.

"Oh yeah I've got some bandages in my purse…" She smiles softly, "How old are you anyways you don't look old enough to drive…" As she digs through her purse.

"I'm sixteen ma'am…just got my license…probably explains it now right?" He says laughing. The large man starts to move more towards Daryl making Daryl nervous, "H…he…hello sir…" Daryl bites his lip hard not looking up.

"You know it's not polite for someone to talk to someone without eye contact boy…" Ed says raising his hand about to hit Daryl when Merle steps in front of him.

"He didn't mean no harm!" Merle says holding his hand up.

"Who the hell are you his boyfriend?!" Ed yells.

"I'm his brother…" Merle says.

"Well you best teach him some manners cuz its obvious he doesn't got any…" Ed yells.

"Yes sir that I will…" Merle says taking Daryl by the arm dragging him away pushing him towards the forest ahead. Daryl knowing what was ahead starts to pull away from Merle, "Quit that! You are making a scene!" Merle says.

"I did what you asked!" Daryl says half begging Merle trying to get out of his grip on his arm.

"You made me look like a fool!" Merle says swinging Daryl down to the ground kicking over and over again. Daryl coughs loudly sobbing.

"Why are you doing this?!" Daryl pleaded with his brother.

"Because I love you little brother…" Merle says punching Daryl hard in the face knocking him unconscious.

**Back at Woodbury:**

Daryl groans feeling his back sting. He blinks awake seeing Milton in front of him tending to the wounds on his back.

"What are ya doin'?" Daryl asks pushing Milton away.

"I…I'm just trying to help…let me help…" Milton says with a concerned voice.

"I don't need no help!" Daryl yells.

"Your wounds on your back tell a different story…" Milton says.

"You better get out of here if he sees you helpin' me he'll be pissed…" Daryl says. Milton just smiles softly.

"He won't be done for another hour or so he's in a meeting with the governor…" Milton says, "Well they call it a meeting…I call it a date but that's just me…"

"You are telling me that my brother and this governor hook up?" Daryl asks standing up.

"Well…yeah I guess you could say that…will you let me look at your wounds now?" Milton asks fixing his glasses. Daryl sighs nodding resting his hands on the table.

"He really did a number on you huh?" Milton says wiping down Daryl's back with water. He gasps seeing the other older scars on his back. Milton blinks noticing Daryl's blood stained pants, "Is there any more wounds?"

"Nothing more you can help with…" Daryl says hoping he'd the picture. Milton gulps, "What?!" Daryl blurts out.

"I just didn't know Merle was capable of such a horrible thing is all…the way he talks about you it is as if you had the best relationship ever…" Milton says clearing his throat.

"Yeah shows you what kind of man he is…" Daryl says wincing as Milton touched a raw spot.

"I'm sorry…can I do anything else?" Milton asks.

"Nah I'm good…thanks though…" Daryl says. Milton sighs taking the rest of the bandages opening the door looking back at Daryl one last time.

"I'm sorry he's doing this to you…" Milton says simply closing the door. Daryl rolls his eyes making his way over to the pieces of bread he left hiding. He smelled them to make sure they were still good. He takes a bite out of a piece of bread chewing it quickly hearing the lock click the door opening. He gulps seeing his brother standing in the doorway.

"Well what do we got here?" Merle asks licking his lips, "See you had a visitor?"

"Yeah I did…didn't catch his name…" Daryl says. Merle kicks the door closed with his foot.

"Don't get cocky with me boy!" Merle yells. Daryl just looks at him with a cold stare, "Oh…okay…that's hatred right there…you hate me?" Merle asks slowly walking over to Daryl. Daryl doesn't say anything; Merle grabs the back of Daryl's neck squeezing, "Answer me, boy!" Daryl couldn't say anything what do you say? Merle punches Daryl's stomach hard sending Daryl to the ground coughing holding his stomach, "Yeah go ahead and hate me! I did everything I could to help you! To save you!"

"Do you think that's what that was? You trying to save me? By beating me up…" Daryl says looking up at him.

"Shut up!" Merle yells kicking him, "I did what I thought was best! You needed discipline…" Merle takes Daryl's chin in his hand, "You needed to be taught something…hell you still do! Nothing…is…ever…going…to…change…with…you!" A hard kick to the stomach between every word. Daryl coughs up blood moaning.

"Why? Why do you keep doing this?" Daryl asks.

"Why? Because I love you baby brother…" Merle says kissing Daryl's forehead walking out of the room.


	4. He's Quite Something

**Another flashback at the beginning! I hope you enjoy this chapter on Christmas…Happy Christmas by the way! Warnings still apply. Please if you are reading this review! **

**Warnings: Sibling sexual abuse in this chapter. **

**Flashback: **

Daryl stood by the tree waiting for Merle to come back with the bike. He threw rocks on the ground contemplating on whether he should stay with his brother or leave with another family one who would be willing to take him in. He gasps seeing a bright light up ahead.

"What the hell?" Daryl asks nobody around he walked a little farther up, he gasps as another light along with a loud boom filled the streets of Atlanta. Shane and Lori ran up.

"Oh my god…" Lori gasps covering her mouth, "Oh God…" Daryl starts to shake watching the explosions.

"They're dropping napalm in the streets." Shane says gasping. Daryl part from exhaustion, part from the beating he just took and mostly panic and fear he threw up catching Lori's attention.

"Hey…you alright?" Lori asks. Daryl nods as Lori makes her way over to him feeling his forehead, "You are burning up! Where's your family?"

"No family just my brother…" Daryl says bending over throwing up again Lori just rubs his back.

"Why don't you and your brother hang with us? It's just me, Shane and my son Carl…" Lori asks. Merle comes running down the hill towards Daryl, "You must be his brother? I was just tellin' him you guys are more than welcome to stick with us." Lori says smiling softly at Merle.

"That sounds nice pretty lady…" Merle says turning to Daryl, "Hey…little brother?" Daryl was in a state of shock.

"There's nothin' left…" Daryl says. Merle sighs pulling Daryl to him wrapping his arms around him as Daryl starts to cry everything hitting him at once.

**5 days later:**

Lori smiles making her way over to Daryl who is sitting on the bed of a truck his crossbow in his lap.

"Nice bow you got there…" Lori says. Daryl just nods not looking up, "Hey you feelin' alright?" Lori asks trying to put her hand on Daryl's forehead he pushes her hand away.

"I'm fine must have been a bug…or somethin'…" Daryl says biting his lip. Lori sighs walking away going over to Glenn.

"Do me a favor and go talk to Daryl?" Lori says.

"Why me?" Glenn asks sighing Lori just looks at him, "Alright fine…" Glenn says taking his hat off fixing his hair putting it back on walking over to Daryl, "Hey man…you want something to eat? Your brother, Shane and a bunch of the others went to look for a nice camp ground." Daryl looks up revealing a swollen eye, a red cheek and broken nose.

"Food would be nice…" Daryl says. Glenn balls up his fists pissed off at Merle.

**Woodbury present day:**

Daryl was sleeping on the floor when the door slammed open making him jump.

"Up! Get up little brother!" Merle says forcing Daryl to his feet. He pushes him to the chair, "The Governor's comin' so you better be on your best behavior!"

"Great can't wait to see your whore…" Daryl says getting a smack in the face for that remark.

"Now Merle…come on now I'd actually like to see what his face looks like without all those welts…" the Governor says grinning mischievously, "Oh yeah…he's quite something…" The governor says tugging at Daryl's hair, "A real beauty…not like you though Merle." As he kisses Merle roughly. The Governor turns back to Daryl. Daryl not dropping his head, "Damn he's got some piercing blue eyes they are beautiful…" Taking Daryl's chin kissing him hard on the lips, "I leave him to you Merle…remember what we have planned for them tomorrow…" The Governor says shutting the door behind him.

"How'd you like him? He is as sick as I am you know?" Merle says. As he straps Daryl's feet to the chair. Merle makes Daryl look at him, "No biting or I'm going to have to give you another beating understood?" Daryl just nods starting to give up trying to fight. Daryl then starts to panic when Merle starts to unbutton his pants. Daryl tries to decide what is worse another beating or this? Daryl closes his mouth turning his head, "Don't do this Darlina…you know this is better than another beating…do not fight me!" Merle yells losing his temper forcefully moving Daryl's head "Open your mouth, boy!" Merle says Daryl whimpers softly Merle opening Daryl's mouth roughly. Merle then thrusts his dick into Daryl's mouth making Daryl gag, "Oh yeah baby brother…" Merle moans putting Daryl's hands on his hips. Merle gyrates thrusting his dick to the back of Daryl's throat making Daryl's eyes water. Merle moans taking out his dick kissing Daryl's lips tongue and all. Daryl pushes him off of him wiping his mouth.

"You are sick! A monster! Everybody was worried about Shane's mental health when they should be worried about yours! This isn't love!" Daryl spits finally able to catch his breathe. Merle was about to hit Daryl when there was a knock on the door. Merle growls pulling up his pants making his way over to the door.

"What?!" Merle yells opening the door Milton standing there frozen in fear, "What do you want? Huh? Answer me!"

"Phillip sent me!" Milton yells, "You are needed for something…"

"I'll be there in a few minutes…" Merle says.

"He said it was urgent…" Merle growls almost punching Milton thinking otherwise knowing Phillip wouldn't like it.

"We will pick this up later baby brother…" Merle says walking out the door.

"Thanks…" Daryl says to Milton who comes over untying him from the chair putting three water bottles and oyster crackers on the table.

"I should go…drink one of those all of it too or you'll dehydrate…and eat something you look like you have last like 5 pounds already." Milton says.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Daryl says. Milton just grins at that, walking out the door.


	5. Blood is Blood

**I hope you all enjoy this new chapter it is a bit more graphic in this chapter. I also wanted to go deeper into the possibility of Lori being like a mom to Daryl since he is only 16/17 in the flashbacks. I hope you have a wonderful new year! Don't forget to review! **

**Warning: Sibling sexual abuse, violence etc. **

**Flashback:**

"Son of a bitch! That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this filthy, disease-bearing motherless poxy bastard!" As he kicks the walker repeatedly.

"Calm down son that's not helping." Dale says.

"What do you know about it old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "On Golden Pond"? I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? You think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

"We cannot risk that." Shane says. Daryl sighs.

"That's a damn shame well I got us some squirrel about a dozen or so that'll have to do." Daryl says. The walker head moves its jaw.

"Oh god!" Amy says.

"Come on people what the hell?" As Daryl shoots the arrow into the walker's eye, "It's gotta be the brain. Don't ya'll know nothing?"

"Let me guess…that's Daryl?" Rick asks as Daryl is walking away.

"Yeah looks the best he's ever been too…" Shane says earning a look of concern on Rick's face, "Well damn you met his brother. You'd be surprised what he's capable of doing to his own flesh and blood."

"Merle! Merle! Get you ugly ass out here! Got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up!" Daryl says making his way back to camp.

"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you." Shane says.

"About what?"

"About Merle. There was a…problem in Atlanta."

"He dead?" Daryl asks

"We're not sure." Shane says.

"He either is or he ain't!" Daryl growls.

"There's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it." Rick says.

"Who are you?" Daryl asks angrily.

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him to the roof hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there."

"Hold on let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!"

"Yeah." Rick says simply. Daryl grunts throwing the squirrels at Rick charging at him. Shane tackling him to the ground Lori and T-Dog thrown back by this.

"HEY!" T-Dog and Lori yell.

"Watch the knife!" T-Dog yells.

"Hey Daryl come on now calm down!" Lori screams. Daryl charges at Rick again with the knife in his hand Shane grabbing his arms Rick grabbing the knife.

"Okay. Okay." Shane says putting his arm around Daryl's neck in a sleeper hold.

"You'd best let me go!" Daryl shouts.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't." Shane says. Daryl grunts struggling in Shane's grip.

"Choke holds illegal!" Daryl shouts.

"Yeah well you can file a complaint."

"Rick! Make him stop ! He's just a kid! Leave him alone Shane!" Lori yells being held back by Dale.

"Come on man. We'll keep this up all day." Shane says.

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that? Do you think we can manage that?" Rick asks calmly.

"Hmm? Mmm…yeah…" Shane says letting Daryl go roughly pushing him to the ground Daryl panting trying to get his breath back.

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others."

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key I dropped it." T-Dog says.

"You couldn't pick it up?!" Daryl yells.

"Well I dropped it in a drain." T-Dog says. Daryl slowly gets up throwing a rock.

"If it's supposed to make me feel better it don't!" Daryl says.

"Maybe this will…look I chained the door to the roof…so the geeks couldn't get at him…with a pad-lock." T-Dog says.

"That's gotta count for something…"

"To hell with all y'all!" Daryl sniffles, "Just tell me where he is so's I can go get him!"

"He'll show you. Isn't that right? I'd be far more comfortable if my husband were with you and you with my husband Daryl. Understand?" Lori says looking at Daryl.

"Yes Ma 'me." Daryl says nodding. Shane looks at Rick not understanding.

"So that's it then? You are gonna up and leave huh?" Shane asks, "Why Merle Dixon? He's a fucking douche bag!"

"Hey! Choose your words more carefully!" Daryl yells.

"Nah Douche bag is what I meant!"

"We left him there like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything to die let alone a human being. Now had I known he had a kid brother he was lookin' after I wouldn't have even done it." Rick says he points his finger into Shane's chest stopping him from saying what he was about to, "No matter what kind of man he is!" Daryl starts to pack his bag when Glenn comes up.

"Man what are you doing?" Glenn asks.

"I'm goin' after my brother what's it look like? Damn!"

"Why? After everything he's done to you!"

"Why?! Man he wouldn't leave me out there so I ain't gonna leave him either!"

"Yeah you're right but what is the first thing he'd do when he found you? Probably punch you in the face for being so stupid then beat you worse when no one was looking!"

"Man would you just stop pretending you know what I'm going through!"

"I'm sorry I care so much about you!"

"Dude…shit I'm sorry Glenn I didn't mean to get angry. I just…I don't know what to feel relief, fear or worry?"

"How about we figure it out together? I'll go with you, Rick and T-Dog…" Glenn says.

"Thanks man…" Daryl pulls Glenn into a small hug.

**Woodbury: **

Daryl struggles against the governor's grip a bag over his head when he is suddenly pushed into a room.

"You wanted to know what was happening to your boy toy." The governor says pulling off the bag Glenn gasps at the shape Daryl was in. Welts all over his face, two black eyes, dirt all over his face as well, "Now I'm done with these games after you watch this you will tell us where your camp is but not until after…" The governor grins, leaning into Glenn's ear, "After we both have had our fun with him…" As he tapes Glenn's mouth with duct tape, "You first Merle."

"We'll skip the warm up for today huh?" Merle says grinning pulling down his pants and boxers he pushes Daryl down onto the table on his back, "Nah want him to see your face don't we?" Merle grins pulling Daryl's pants down turning him around so that his face is right in Glenn's, Daryl on the table on his hands and knees too weak to struggle anymore.

"No belt this time?" Daryl asks sheepishly.

"No belt I want to hear you…I want him to hear you this time…" Merle says, "And it will be worse than last time I promise you that…" Merle says Glenn's eyes full of tears making Daryl reach his hand out. Merle grins forcing his dick into Daryl making Daryl whimper not expecting it. Merle hangs over Daryl his chest on Daryl's back as he thrusts back and forth. Daryl feeling the pain knowing what was coming next. Merle thrust even harder Daryl crying out in pain making Glenn turn away.

"Oh no son you are going to watch!" The governor says to him forcing Glenn to look at the scene in front of him.

"Admit it you like this little brother…" Merle says breathlessly.

"Fuck you!" Daryl screams getting another thrust from Merle. The governor deciding to get involved grabbed Daryl's dick pumping back and forth, Daryl couldn't help but moan no matter how hard he tried his body had its mind of its own and it enjoyed the attention the governor was giving it.

"You want a turn, Gov?" Merle asks.

"I'd love one thanks to asking…" The governor grins unbuckling his belt.

"Please no more…" Daryl begged. The governor grins at that looking at Merle.

"You know what? Changed my mind…go ahead Merle…" The governor says stroking Merle's dick, "Make his insides rip for me huh?" As he pulls Merle in for a sloppy kiss. Merle grins slamming into Daryl again. Merle thrusts back and forth hard Daryl feeling his insides being ripped open more and more as Merle continually thrusting back and forth. Daryl grips the end of the table crying out in pain.

"Been a long time since I've been this rough to ya hasn't it? Feel good don't it?" Merle says moaning licking Daryl's tears, "Come on boy! Let me hear you moan for me! Moan for your big brother…" Merle says thrusting harder and harder, "I said moan!" Merle grabs Daryl's hair roughly. Daryl was defeated as he starts to moan as if he were enjoying it. One more hard thrust and Merle cums inside Daryl. Merle pulls out looking at the governor, "You want to suck him? He'll let you after what I just did…" Merle says leaning into Daryl's ear, "Isn't that right little brother?" Merle just laughs as Daryl lays in fetal position in the middle of the table sobbing. The governor goes over to Daryl stroking his hair gently moving his other hand over Daryl's chest slowly moving his hand down to Daryl's soft dick. Daryl flinches moving away slowly.

"Shh…shh…the painful part is over let me satisfy you…" The governor says in a soft voice.

"No! Please…just stop…" Daryl begs moving the governor's hand away. The governor nods to Merle who holds Daryl's hands behind his back using rope to tie Daryl's wrists together. Merle makes Daryl kneel before the governor. Glenn thrashed in his chair trying to tell them he was ready to tell them anything they wanted just to stop this torture. He got a slap in the face by Merle for his interruption.

"Shut up! We aren't done with him yet!" Merle says. The governor bent down licking Daryl's dick making Daryl squirm in Merle's arms, "Hush little brother…it'll be over soon." Merle says in a calm soft voice the kind that now always made Daryl's skin crawl. The voice that used to comfort him when he was little but now it only came when he was horny and was rubbing Daryl all over. Daryl couldn't help but moan when the governor starts to move his tongue around as he's sucking Daryl's dick, "That's it enjoy it…" Merle says obviously getting aroused by Daryl's enjoyment. He starts to rub Daryl's nipples, Daryl struggling against this but no matter how hard he struggled they kept doing it. Merle then putting his tongue on Daryl's neck sucking, Daryl whimpers his stomach turning with every action they made. The governor reaches his hand up caressing Merle's hand as if a sign to keep doing what he was doing. Merle moved his tongue down to Daryl's shoulder. Daryl was still squirming but not enough to make Merle stop. The governor started to move his mouth up and down and with his free hand gripping Daryl's balls. Daryl couldn't deny the sensation his body was receiving he moaned deeply gripping the edge of the table. No matter how hard Daryl tried to not enjoy it his body reminded him that he had no control over it. Merle grins at the sight of Daryl gripping the table so he took the chance to pull Daryl's head back and kiss him roughly and sloppy on the lips. Daryl blinks remembering who it was who was kissing him he pulled away. The governor growled at Merle as Daryl starts to struggle a little more than before.

"Hold him!" The governor says Merle doing as he's told holding Daryl tightly. The governor starts to move his mouth up and down faster and deeper into his mouth. Daryl's body tightening ready to climax the governor sucks Daryl's whole length Daryl finally climaxing at the back of the governor's throat. The governor moans, "So sweet….sweet sweet boy…" The governor turns to Glenn who has been crying and struggling the whole time. Daryl sobbing in Merle's arms, Daryl pushes Merle off him spitting in his face.

"

"Blood is blood but Blood don't do the things you just did to me! You do to me! No wonder I fucking hate you!" Daryl says trying to hold back more tears from escaping.

"Untie him!" The governor ordered Merle. Merle sighs going over to Glenn untying him from the chair, Glenn propelling himself forward towards the governor. Merle stopping him rips off the tape over Glenn's mouth.

"Now tell us where they are or Darlina here gets more." Merle says to Glenn.

"The prison!" Glenn screams.

"The one near Nunez?" Merle asks.

"We took it." Glenn says.

"How many are you?" The governor asks.

"Ten…we have ten now…" Glenn says.

"Ten people cleared that whole prison of biters? Huh?" The governor wonders. As he is going to leave Daryl still standing naked sobbing the Governor strokes Daryl's cheek, "Hey, hey, hey…shh…shh…shh…it's all right." Pulling Daryl to him kissing his forehead, "It's all right…shh…it's all right now…" As he pushes Daryl to Glenn Daryl sobbing into his shoulder Glenn holding him close holding back his own tears.


End file.
